


Secruity Clearence

by TrishaCollins



Series: Babysitting And Other Royal Duties [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus just wants Cor to be happy, Dad!Cor, Gen, Gladio is excited, Kid Fic, Photography, Shared custody agreements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Prompto goes to work with his mom and to dinner with Cor.





	Secruity Clearence

"And then we push that button, and that sends it out for final approval." Lulu was sitting at her desk with Prompto, guiding his hands around her keyboard. "Well done, you've sent your first royal press release! Better than some of my interns!"

Prompto giggled, one of his hands going to his mouth. "Pwtws."

"Exactly. With all the pictures you picked out." It was an unguarded moment between the two of them, intimate only in its simplicity and isolation from other parties. They looked….happy. Content. Needing nothing outside of each other. It was an ease with another person he doubted he’d ever felt, but it settled naturally around them.

He lifted his hand to knock on the door frame, then considered it for a moment. It felt like an intrusion to knock, less to speak. "Not sure he has the required clearance level for that, director."

She startled a bit, but gave him a way smile. "Don't tell anyone, Marshal, but he is using my credentials."

"Falsifying a login is a serious crime, I will have to think about that."

She chucked. "Really, I am considering hiring him. He complains less about working late." She bounced the boy on her lap, kissing the top of his head. "Makes it go fast, too, because if he is looking at pictures I can explain what is in them and see what holds his interest. Maybe then we'll get a higher click through rate and get those new cameras we want, huh?"

"Cwas fw pwtws!" Prompto giggled again.

"That's right. Mommy needs cameras for pictures." She tickled his tummy.

"He is clever." He acknowledged, answering the smile Prompto gave him nod, pleased to note that he seemed content snuggled in his mother's lap. "But really, where is your staff?"

"At the press event. I had to finalize this before I could head out to meet them. Sorry I was late dropping him off."

"No problem." he has checked her login through the central registry, it wasn't as though he hadn't known where they were. "I of all people understand the value of working late."

She grimaced. "I am sure you do. Thank you for watching him this evening." She stood, still bouncing the baby a little. "Be good for the Marshal, Prompto."

"Cw." Prompto said, nodding his head. 

He took the child when offered, snuggling him against his chest. "Have a good night, Director Palmello."

"You boys have fun." She gave Prompto's back a little pat before pulling her door closed and locking it behind her.

He watched her go, hand settled against Prompto's back. "Well, Prompto, what shall we do for dinner?"

He was waiting for the usual answer, but Prompto seemed to be thinking about it more than he typically did. "Rws an' chiz and twos."

"Expanding your pallet, are you?" He chuckled, ruffling the fine hair. "Thank the six, I was afraid you were going to grow a crust."

Prompto beamed up at him, happy because he had made him laugh.

Sweet kid. Easy kid. Easy to forget where he had come from and just what he was pushing through to come this far. He had seen some of Noctis' more memorable fits, and Prompto's only real defiance involved him vanishing.

They had gotten incredibly lucky.

“We’re meeting Clarus and his son for dinner.” He told Prompto as they sat off.

“I’k.” Prompto lisped. 

Clarus had recently started trying to get Prompto to call him ‘Uncle’ but it had been largely unsuccessful, in part because Prompto couldn’t do the ‘u’ very well and in part because Prompto still didn’t entirely believe anything Clarus said to him.

Clarus, by nature, blamed him. He thought it showed Prompto had good sense. Anything Clarus was asking him to repeat was largely suspect. 

“Thought you were going to stand us up. Gladdy, you remember my friend Cor, this is his little buddy, Prompto.” Clarus introduced. 

Gladdy was nearly bouncing in place, looking ready to go. “Hi Unka Cor!” 

He swallowed a sigh. “Hello, Gladiolus. Did you go to school today?”

Quick, sharp head bob. He clearly took after his father in attention span. “We gonna go by the river!” 

“There’s a nice bar, kid friendly of course. I scoped the place out. The wife is doing some thing that involves far more wine and knives than I wanted to ask about. Tried and failed to get our King to go.”

“Noctis still has that stomach thing.” He reminded Clarus mildly. “You know he worries.”

“Bah, kids get sick. It’s fine. You survived it just fine.” Clarus made a hand gesture. “He’s smart enough to take meds and not try to spite talk the flu.”

Prompto was studying Gladio curiously from his lofty perch in his arms, but made no effort to get down. That was the one thing he knew they would need to work on the child with, social interaction. He might be fine with adults, but he had no idea how to relate to children his own age. 

“Shall we?” Clarus asked, motioning to the car. “I borrowed one of Regis’ that already had a kid seat in the back, Noct and Prompto are about the same size right?”

“Roughly. I can make the adjustments.” A car seat was more thoughtful than he’d expected from Clarus, but he settled to getting Prompto situated with Gladio as an avid audience. “Do you think I tightened it correctly?” He asked the boy.

The kid grinned. “Yeah huh. You didn’t curse at it like Dad does.”

“Hey now. Cor knows all my bad habits from before you were born, don’t try to shame me in front of him.” Clarus growled from outside the car. “I know where you sleep, Buster." Gladio rolled his eyes. "And mom knows where you sleep!" He snorted. "Keep reminding him of that." The kid took after Clarus, there was no doubt about that. He checked the seat one last time before he shut the door. 

“Fussy fussy. He survived the journey across the back end of Eos in a backpack, but driving six blocks in the city and he might not make it if you don’t get things just right.” Clarus teased, tossing him the keys. 

“Naturally, there are fewer cars exceeding the speed limit on the back end of Eos. I was more worried about bullets than airbags.” He slid into the driver’s seat, starting the car and turning down the radio. “One day, you will thank me for the fact that your son can hear orders.”

“Whine and nag.” Clarus rolled his eyes. “Just go already.” 

At least he could depend on Clarus never changing.


End file.
